Running Away
by myblackkitten
Summary: A songfic to Running away by three days grace.JimmyxTiaraxDonnie


I'm thinking to myself  
That I've done something wrong  
That I've crossed the line  
Have you found out this time  
What led you to believe  
It's only you and me  
Do you see it in my eyes  
Have you found out this time

I watched Tiara pace the room. She looked seriously angry, and confused and sad. "Tiara hon., is something wrong?" She looked at me with despair and looked away continuing to pace. Maybe she realized, no she couldn't have. "Jimmy do you love me?" She asked me and I nodded. "Of course I love you Tiara. You're the only woman I want." She hugged me. Hopefully she believed that.

You see right through me  
Cause you're running away  
You keep turning your back on me  
I tried so hard  
But you're running away  
Please don't turn your back on me

"Hey Tiara." I said when I walked into the house. "Where have you been?" she said and I said, "I was out with Donnie. Why?" "So you don't remember huh?" I wracked my brain and came up with nothing "Nope what?" She turned on the light and I saw her in a beautiful black satin gown. "This jimmy." Then I remembered I was supposed to take her out because she wanted to tell me something. She turned around and ran upstairs. Oh crap

I'm drinking by myself  
And oh, I'm going down  
But will you pick me up  
Will you leave me on the ground  
I led you to believe  
It's only you and me  
I can see it in your eyes  
That you found out this time

I grabbed our bottle of arbor mist and headed to the den. I know I made a mistake this time. I downed a couple of glasses and Tiara came in the room. "Hey honey." I said and she sat on my lap. "Honey I am so sorry I forgot about the date. I was just so wrapped up in me and Donnie's game and it just went right over my head." "It's fine Jimmy. It's just I'm going through a lot and I don't know how to tell you. Jimmy you need to help me through this. Sometimes I feel you aren't faithful." "Honey I am faithful. You're the only woman I need or have in my life." "But am I the only person. It might not be just another woman"

You see right through me  
Cause you're running away  
You keep turning your back on me  
I tried so hard  
But you're running away  
Please don't turn your back on me

Of course she would know my secret. Tiara was always so insightful. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me it about Tiara." "Well Jimmy I'm Pregnant. That's why I need you but you're never here and I need you really bad. Jimmy I'm going to be a mum and you a dad."

Don't just turn and walk away  
I can learn from my mistakes  
Don't throw everything away

Donnie and me sat on my bed kissing. We broke apart and I said, "So than Tiara tells me she's pregnant and she needs all of me." "Do you think she knows about us?" Donnie said and I said, "Of course not." I kissed him again and heard someone clear there throat. "Jimmy?" I looked up. "Tiara." That was all I could say before she turned and walked away. "No Tiara wait please." I yelled after her.

You see right through me  
Cause you're running away  
You keep turning your back on me  
I tried so hard  
But you're running away  
But you're running away

I heard her heels click out the door and I ran downstairs and threw myself on the hood of her car. "Jimmy what are you doing? She yelled and got out of the car. "Tiara I am so sorry I didn't mean it please don't leave me." "What am I supposed to do jimmy just pretend like it never happened because you know I can't do that. Jimmy you need to face the fact that you are gay" "Don't say that I am not. Look Tiara we could make this work. You know all of us together." "Jimmy don't say that. That's not funny." "I am just playing Tiara. I need you I love you please."

You see right through me  
Cause you're running away  
You keep turning your back on me  
I tried so hard  
But you're running away  
Please dont turn your back on me

"Jimmy you have to choose one of us. Please don't lead it any farther. Just choose." "I Choose you Tiara." "Jimmy when I say that I mean that you have to leave one of us. Not just live with me and fool around with Donnie." "But tiara I want you." And this time I meant it. I wanted Tiara only

Please be nice this is really hard and this has been bumming around in my head.


End file.
